Couragecules
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 and Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures' movie-spoof of "Hercules". It will be on YouTube. ''Cast: *Baby Hercules-Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure)'' *''Young Hercules-Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Adult Hercules-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Megara-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife'' *''Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer'' *''Philoctetes-Tom (w/Jerry as a extra) (Tom and Jerry: The Movie)'' *''Baby Pegasus-Young Scooby Doo (A Pup Named Scooby Doo)'' *''Adult Pegasus-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *''Zeus-Chief (The Fox and the Hound) '' *''Hera-Georgette (Oliver & Company)'' *''Hades-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Pain and Panic-Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) '' *''Hermes-Buck (Home on the Range)'' *''Pain and Panic as Boys-Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''The Female Horse-Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders)'' *''Rabbit Pain-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Gopher Pain-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Amphitryon-Krypto (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Alceme-Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Nessus-Nigel (Rio)'' *''The Three Fates-Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol), Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Magica De Spell (DuckTales)'' *''The Muses-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Demetrius the Pot Maker-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''The People of Thebes Played By:'' # Atta (A Bug's Life) # Flik (A Bug's Life) # Tantor (Tarzan) # Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) # Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *''Snowball the Cat-Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''The Hydra-Shark (Jaws)'' *''The Titans-Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid), Bear (Balto), King Kong (King Kong), and Scar Snout (The Rugrats Movie)'' *''The Cyclops-Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven)'' *''Penelope the Donkey-Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven)'' *''The Boys with a Frisbee-Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Lucky (101 Dalmatians), and Rolly (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Fish-Dory (w/Marlin as a extra) (Finding Nemo)'' *''The Chariot Driver-'' *''The Sundial Seller-'' *''The End-Of-The-World Man-Morton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''The Painter-Blu (Rio)'' *''Ares, The God of War-Alex (Madagascar)'' *''Apollo, The God of the Sun-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love-Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''The Gods-Birds (Rio), Lemurs (Madagascar), Alleycats (The Aristocats), Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians), and Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog-Scud (Toy Story), Bear (The Fox and the Hound), and Bear (Balto ll: Wolf Quest)'' Scenes: * Couragecules part 1 -"How it All Began" * Couragecules part 2-Chief and Georgette's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Randall Boggs * Couragecules part 3-Randall Boggs' Lair * Couragecules part 4-Runt Gets Kidnapped * Couragecules part 5-The Trouble with Strength * Couragecules part 6-"Go the Distance" * Couragecules part 7-Patch, Chief, and Scooby Doo Reunite * Couragecules part 8-Patch and Scooby Doo meets Tom and Jerry * Couragecules part 9-Tom and Jerry's One Last Hope * Couragecules part 10-Courage meets Twilight Sparkle (part 1: The Battle Against Nigel) * Couragecules part 11-Courage meets Twilight Sparkle (part 2) * Couragecules part 12-Courage meets Twilight Sparkle (part 3: Twilight Sparkle and Randall Boggs) * Couragecules part 13-The City of Thebes * Couragecules part 14-The Battle Against Shark (part 1) * Couragecules part 15-The Battle Against Shark (part 2) * Couragecules part 16-The Battle Against Shark (part 3) * Couragecules part 17-"Zero to Hero" * Couragecules part 18-What is Courage’s Weakness? * Couragecules part 19-Not A True Hero Yet * Couragecules part 20-Twilight Sparkle Makes Her Move * Couragecules part 21-"I Won't Say I’m in Love"/Twilight Sparkle Quits/Tom & Jerry’s Big Discovery * Couragecules part 22-Tom and Jerry's Revelation * Couragecules part 23-A Deal is Made * Couragecules part 24-Randall Boggs Unleashes the Titans * Couragecules part 25-Clash of the Titans (part 1) * Couragecules part 26-Clash of the Titans (part 2) * Couragecules part 27-Clash of the Titans (part 3) * Couragecules part 28-Courage Saves Twilight Sparkle * Couragecules part 29-Courage Ascends/"A Star is Born" * Couragecules part 30-End Credits Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Dailymotion Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:Vimeo Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Princess Collection